Return of the Feudal Princess
by AnatasiaBradleyWhiteRanger
Summary: Aurora is a girl that knew Hiei because she grew up in the feudal era. But, when they meet years later will their friendship be ruined or will it blossom into something else? Why did she leave? HieiXOC YusukexKagome KuramaxOC
1. Hiei's Past Love

Summary: Aurora is a girl that knew Hiei because she grew up in the feudal era. But, when they meet years later will their friendship be ruined or will it blossom into something else? Why did she leave? HieiXOC YusukexKagome KuramaxOC

Disclaimer: Neither do I own or write Inuyasha or YYH! The writers who created them do! plz don't sue! I'm just a fangirl! besides Aurora, Corona and another surprise OC me no own nothing.

* * *

A/N

Pandora: that's right I own your characters...don't I CIEF?

CIEF: EEEEK! I thought I got rid of you in therapy?!

Pandora: Nope i'm back...and unfortunately so is bunny.

Bunny: HI everybody!

CIEF: YAY! My five year old self is back! *glomps Bunny*

Pandora: Stop b4 i kill you both...

CIEF & Bunny: EEEK! On with the story! *mumblejerkmumble*

* * *

Chapter 1:

Hiei's Past

"Detectives, Kagome, I have called you here because I need you all to go to a place called Demon High. It's a high school for Youkai/Mikos and other Demons kids. Now normally I don't get very high power levels from the kids there, but lately I've been getting a higher and higher power rating from one kid in particular…a girl Taiyoukai." Koenma said to them.

Kurama looked confused. "Who is she?"

Koenma looked at the fox. "She is a Princess of the Feudal Era…A Princess of all four of the lands in the Maikai. She is Lord Kouga's of the North's niece, Lord Inuyasha of the East's adopted sister, Lord Sesshomaru of the West's adopted sister, and she is the rightful heir to the Southern Lands. She is also one of the most powerful Miko's to ever grace any of the worlds." Koenma said looking at Kagome.

"You mean…" she trailed off sounding excited.

"Yes Kagome. I mean your identical twin sister; Aurora." He replied to her unspoken question. "I need you all to go there and try and get her to come back to the Ningenkai. There is something that is about to happen that we will need her help on."

Botan walked into the room and looked at them. "I'll have a portal ready for you all soon. So you should probably go to Kagome's house and talk about this mission some more." she said as she made a portal for them to Kagome's house.

* * *

They had all returned to Kagome's house to talk about the mission. Kurama turned to Kagome who was sitting next to him. "So who is your sister?" he asked not really understanding how she was connected to any of this.

Kagome sighed and looked at them all. Kurama was sitting next to her on the couch, Yusuke was sitting on the chair with his feet on the coffee table, Kuwabara was on the floor staring out the window thinking and Hiei was sitting in the window sill.

"I guess I should tell you all that I am not really from the modern era at all." She said looking at the ceiling.

Yusuke looked at her. "What do you mean Kags?" he asked her. They were all looking at her now, even Hiei who knew where this was going.

"She means she is from the Feudal Era. Her sister is a native to that Era as well." He said with a far off look in his crimson eyes.

"How would you know shorty?" Kuwabara asked the demon.

"I have met her sister on several occasions, and the rest is none of your business baka-ningen." Hiei said storming out of the room.

"What's with him?" Yusuke asked looking at the fuming demon that was running towards the goshenboku.

"He and my sister…well let's just say it's a sore spot on both sides." Kagome sighed.

"You mean they dated?" asked an incredulous Kurama who had remained silent during the explanation.

Kagome nodded shocking everyone in the room. "He was always happy around her and the same went for her. She's a forbidden child as well…only she has every element under the sky in her veins. I only inherited the Miko blood from my mother but…anyway after a while something happened between them and the Dragon of Darkness almost killed her…so she left hoping not to hurt him again. And before you ask it was a misunderstanding and the Dragon acted to protect him and he felt guilty that she got hurt in the process…her Dragon's of the Elements went crazy and almost killed him as well." She said all this with sadness in her eyes. "Later I found out from him that the Dragon had marked her…" she didn't finish because she felt Hiei's eyes boring into her skull.

"So the squirt felt guilty and angry that she left him?" Yusuke said now sitting next to Kagome who was almost on the verge of tears. Kagome nodded again.

"But if you want to know anything else you'll have to ask Hiei about it…I don't want to go into it without him knowing." She said taking in a deep breath.

"That's why he didn't seem surprised when we met you…he already knew you from his time in the Feudal Era." Kuwabara stated. Again Kagome nodded.

"I don't think he'll mind me telling you this but…she changed him when they met. Sure at first they fought a lot. And I mean A LOT. But over time they learned that they were relative equals and," she shrugged. "they started to get along. I thought it was weird at first but Sesshomaru noticed it too and would tease them a lot about it until they got together." She giggled. "I remember that Inuyasha was jealous because he had a crush on her, even though by this time Sesshomaru had made us his adopted sister's, but every time he would spar with her, he would lose horribly…and their fights only lasted a few minutes. When Hiei and Aurora would spar…it would go on for days without either of them breaking a sweat." She said with a smile on her face which slowly turned to a frown. "And then my triplet brother showed his sorry face." She growled her eyes turning a fierce red.

"Who is your brother?" Yusuke asked placing a hand on her shoulder to try and calm the demon/miko down.

"His name is Flash. He's a Water Neko demon. He's the reason Aurora left." She sighed. "Again you'll have to ask Hiei about the rest. But I doubt he'll want to tell you anything." She said getting up.

"So why did Sesshomaru make you his sisters? Didn't he hate you?" Kurama asked Yoko was interested to know as well.

Kagome started to laugh. "THAT is one of the biggest lies of all time. Sesshomaru -or should I say fluffy-sama- was like an older brother to me, and he still is. He saw that me, Aurora and Corona had potential and started to train us in all weapon arts. It was hard at first but then again this is Sesshomaru we are talking about. But as we learned from him we learned that we were stronger than we originally thought. Aurora helped me out with learning about my Miko powers since she is more advanced in that area then I will ever be, and I helped her control her Dragons of the Elements that she had taken upon herself to tame and learn to use their powers so she could progress further in strength and power." she said smiling at the memory. "Sessomaru used to say that she would someday be stronger than him but I never believed it, until the day that I saw her beat him with my own two eyes." she giggled. "His ego had taken a big blow that day, but he smiled at her and told her that there was nothing more that he could teach her. Then they both helped me in my training and one day I beat him and he said the same thing. I was sent back to the Modern Era and that's when I lost my sister." she frowned. "Flash really is a jerk."

Yusuke had put his hand on her back. "So the great Lord Sesshomaru has a soft spot for you and your sisters? That's new. And I never thought anyone could beat him." he said smiling.

"If he found out I told you one of his many nicknames he wouldn't hessitate to kill me... or at least hurt me really badly. He also has a soft spot for his mate Rin. She was twelve when he met her and when the Shikon No Tama was finished I made several wishes on it. That Kikiyo could find peace in the afterlife, that Rin could be with Sess, and that..."she stopped.

"What Kags? What was your last wish?" Kuwabara asked looking at her.

"That Aurora and Hiei could both come to terms with their past and get over it." she said with a sigh. "It'll never happen though."

"Why not?" Kurama asked.

"Because they both have way too much pride to admit either was wrong and to get over it. And Hiei may growl at me for saying this but, pride shouldn't have gotten in the way of their relationship." she said just loud enough so that Hiei could hear her. "We gonna go?" she said walking towards the portal that had appeared in her living room.

They all looked at each other and nodded. Hiei had joined them right as the portal to Demon High opened. Kagome looked at Hiei. 'You okay?' she asked him through her mind link.

'Why wouldn't I be? It's just another mission.' He replied as they stepped through the portal that would take them not only to Demon High, but to a part of Hiei's past that he was reluctant to revisit.


	2. Facing the Past, Fixing the Present

A/N: Once again I do not own any characters from Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha, their amazing creators do. I only own the characters you don't recognize.

Alrighty! In this chapter Aurora and Corona are introduced, Hiei comes to terms with a few things from his past, everyone learns of Aurora's relationship with our favorite temperamental Haiyoukai.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Facing the past, fixing the present.

Aurora POV

"I'll see you guys tomorrow! Bye Alia!" I yelled running towards my motorcycle. _It's amazing they let me bring it to the Maikai in the first place._ When suddenly I felt a ripple between the Nigenkai and the Maikai. And it was close.

Growling and narrowing my red eyes, I ran towards where I could feel the energy coming from. I reached the clearing where a portal had appeared and reached for my sword that was in it's sheath on my back.

I felt five figures walk out of the portal. A powerful miko with neko blood, a Silver Fox Youkai, a level S Toushin, a human with high spiritual energy, and a fire/ice apparition.

I sighed. _He's back, and so is Kagome._ I lifted my hand a little ways away from my sword.

They seemed to finally realize that I was standing there, still wary of them I had my hood up so they couldn't recognize me.

_Because that's the last thing I need. Isn't it?_

_Can't you just admit it? _an annoying voice in my head replied to my rhetorical question.

_What do you want Amber? Come back to rub it in my face you stupid dragon?_

_No I just want you to admit the fact that you are still in love with the little fire demon._

_Fine I admit it. Will you leave me alone now?_

Silence. Sweet Silence.

The Fox walked towards me. But I beat him to the punch.

"Who are you? What is your business in the Maikai?" I let a growl escape my throat for good measure.

"We are here on an errand for Lord Koenma. We're here to find someone." was all he would give me.

I smirked and straightened. "Well then you'll want to meet with my 'brothers'." I said using air quotes. "Follow me." I then turned to walk back to my bike and muttered "Stupid meddling toddler."

While I took my bike they ran beside me as we sped towards the Western Castle.

* * *

We reached Sesshomaru's castle. I parked my bike in the back and took my helmet off but kept my hood up. "They should be in the study. Come on." I said motioning for them to follow me.

We walked to Sess's study and walked in. "Brother?"

"Come in little sister." we walked over to them and I turned to face Sesshomaru.

"Brother they were sent here by the toddler." I sighed "I'll be back after training." I said starting to turn and leave.

"Not so fast Aurora. I need to place the sutra's on your arms." Sesshomaru said looking at me.

I rolled my eyes as our 'guests' gasped at my name. _Great now they know who I am. Thanks a lot Sess._

_Oh get over it already. They would have recognized you anyway._

_Shut up Amber._ Suprisingly she actually listened.

"Yeah I get that a lot." I turned to Sesshomaru. "Fine. But could ya hurry? I need to burn some energy off." I said as he put a sutra wrap on my left arm. I stopped him when he went to place the one on my right. "I'll put that one on. Remember what happend last time you tried to do it?" I smirked as he grimaced.

"Fine." He glanced at our guests. "But take _them_ with you. They need to know where that room is anyway. They'll be here for a while." I knew what he really meant of course but I just nodded.

Turning to the others I said "Follow me." I walked out the door and towards the training room. I rolled up my left sleeve and again heard some gasps, but this time I also heard a growl. I just rolled my eyes and continued walking and had just finished wrapping my arm, when Shippo ran into me.

"Shippo! Watch where you're running." I said helping the fox up.

But he wasn't looking at me. "Kagome?"

"Shippo?" the girls eyes widened.

He ran up to her and hugged her.

I sighed. "Shippo, have you seen my idiot wolf brother? I needed to ask him about something." he looked at me and shook his head.

"Kouga hasn't reported in yet. He must still be with Ayame." I nodded and started walking towards the training room again.

I felt only three people following me.

_Seems like the fox is interested in your past with the little fire demon. So it would seem to be the same for the Toushin._

_Just be quiet Amber and don't screw this up for me. Think you can handle that?_

I felt the Dragon's grin._ Yes Aurora I can handle that. That is if you can handle reconsiling with the fire demon. Can you?_

I sighed._ I'll try Amber but you know Hiei._

_This is true. I also know that the Dragon of Darkness has only added to his pride. He won't be easy to crack._

_Tell me about it. _I sighed again and blew some hair out of my face. I took my hood down and walked into the training room.

Apparantly I had been sighing out loud because before I knew it I was being confronted by three demons.

The Fox was the first to speak.

"You seem to be in deep thought about something. Would you like to share?" I could tell from his tone of voice that this was...

"Yoko? Is that you?" I was actually shocked. The last time I had seen the Fox was more than 500 years ago.

He seemed as shocked that I knew him, Yoko took over the boy's body.

I smacked him upside the head. "You jerk. You let me believe for 500 years that you were dead! What kind of cousin are you?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

He rubbed his head where I had hit him. "I'm sorry dear cousin I had no idea where you were. When I was finally able to find a human to share a body with it was too late to find you. That was eighteen years ago."

I looked at him. "Okay." I shrugged and continued to wrap my arm.

"Wait. You two are cousins? How is that...?" The Toushin was cut off.

"Kitsune blood right. She is my 'blood' cousin." Yoko said ruffling my hair

The Toushin looked at me. "Alright. Oh by the way I'm Yusuke Urimeshi, and this is... Where's Hiei?" I looked over in the second training room and sighed.

* * *

Walking into the room while Yusuke talked with Kurama-who I found out was the boy Yoko was sharing a body with- I strode over to where Hiei was standing. "You okay?" I was trying my hardest to not let any emotion through.

_Your failing you know. _Amber piped up.

He looked at me, his hard crimson eyes narrowing slightly. "You and your sister are nosy you know that?" I sighed letting my guard down.

That was the first thing I managed to do right.

I felt Hiei next to me about a second later.

_This is your chance you idiot! Take it!_ I heard Amber growl.

"Hiei? I never said it but, I'm sorry." I whispered and began to walk out of the room, but he stopped me with what he said next.

"I'm sorry as well." he said so softly if I didn't have Demonic hearing I wouldn't have heard him.

I turned to look at him but he was gone. I looked to the window and saw that he was gone.

_It's gonna take a lot more to crack the shell he's managed to create around himself._ I thought as I got ready for bed that night.

* * *

The next day I walked out of my room and sighed again, shaking my head. "Why is he so hard to get through to?" I mumbled to myself. Unfortunately the two demons were standing in the hallway.

"That's just how Hiei is dear cousin." Yoko replied to my rehtorical question.

"That wasn't meant for you to hear cousin." I growled. "I'm gonna go outside and train." I said hopping out the third story window.

Walking in the rose garden, I picked up a black flower, and spotted some red on it. I smiled. _It's tainted, just like us._

_Who is this 'us' you are refering to? You and Hiei?_ Amber piped up.

_Yeah something like that._ I sighed and put the flower in my hair to use later.

Walking to the outside training grounds, I saw Hiei fighting against an invisible opponent.

_What in the heck are you waiting for? The ground to push you together? Go spar with him._ I didn't need her to say anything else.

I stepped forward, and in the next second, was standing right in front of Hiei with my hands palm down, and my shoulder turned towards him. He seemed to get the silent message, and a hint of a smile made it's way onto his face.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Yusuke and the others (including one Sesshomaru) walked out when they heard someone fighting on the castle grounds.

Kagome smiled when they reached the training grounds that were located outside. "I thought so."

The rest of them (excluding one Sesshomaru) stared on in shock, as Hiei and Aurora continued to fight one another. Although, all they saw were blurred images, and sparks where their swords would meet, Yusuke and the others could tell neither Hiei, nor Aurora were even remotely tired yet.

"What are they? Robots?" Kuwabara asked later on, still staring incredulusly at the two demons who were still fighting without seeming to be tired.

"They are trained fighters. The best of their races. And This Sesshomaru would guess that they are not just sparring for old times sake."

Kurama turned to Sesshomaru. "What do you mean?"

"This Sesshomaru would say that they are fighting because that is the only way they can forgive one another. The only way they can truly get over the past and move on." he sighed. "But what does This Sesshomaru know about love?" he smirked as he turned to leave and go back inside the castle.

After he left the others turned to Kagome and Shippo. "What did he mean by that?" Yusuke was brave enough to ask.

Kagome was the one to answer. "Remember what I told you guys about what happend between them?" They all nodded. "Well, fighting has always been a way for both of them to _really express how they feel_. How they can truly communicate to one another. It also show both them and us that they have finally forgiven each other for what happend. It also means that my final wish came true; my sister is back with her soul mate." she smiled and left, following behind Sesshomaru.

The others shrugged and followed her, leaving the two sparring demons to work out what would happen now.

* * *

Aurora P.O.V.

It was ten hours later when I stopped and stuck my sword into the ground. It was our way of saying 'I yield'. "I'm done Hiei." I wasn't out of breath. I could have fought longer, but I wanted to get the past over and done with. I _hated _not having him around. It was killing me.

He stood up out of his fighting stance, nodded and began to walk back to the castle.

I sighed. "That isn't what I meant." he stopped walking, but didn't turn around. I walked up behind him. It was dangerous approaching him from behind, but I was willing to take that chance. "What I meant was, I'm done fighting with you. This entire fight has been pointless on both ends." I placed a weary hand on his shoulder. "I know you didn't mean to hurt me, and I had no idea the dragons would react like that. But it's past Hiei. We learn from the past and improve for the better in the future." I removed my hand. "Don't get stuck in the past because of one thing Hiei. It'll kill you." _I should know_. I sighed and started for the castle. He didn't stop me, I sighed again as I walked through the doors. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. I narrowed my eyes and ran to my room, slamming the door, I locked it with both my Miko, and my Demon energy. No one could get in unless I let them in.

Hours later I was still staring at the ceiling. _What am I going to do now?_

* * *

A/N: So I'm back computer was down for a while but we got it back up. Please tell me what you think and what I should improve/expand on.

R&R Por Favor!


	3. The Third Sister

A/N: Once again I do not own any characters from Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha, their amazing creators do. I only own the characters you don't recognize. (Though I do own a key chain with Hiei on it^.^)

Alrighty! I made an error in the A/N last chapter. Corona was not introduced and won't be for a while or she might possibly be introduced in this chapter. I changed the plot line a little. So read and tell me what u think please! ^.^  
Also I know that Aurora's elemental control will seem like bending...but that's because that's what i'm using to describe it. I couldn't think of another way of putting it. ^.^"

Oh and a little key when reading this:

_~blah blah~ Kurama's thoughts  
*blah blah* Yoko's thoughts  
/blah blah/ Hiei's thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 3:

The Third Sister

* * *

It had been a few days since anyone had seen Aurora and Kouga was starting to get worried.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at the Wolf. "Calm down, This Sesshomaru is certain she is just training somewhere where she wishes to not be disturbed. She does this from time to time."

Kouga looked at the Western Lord. "I can't help it. She's like a sister to me. Thanks to the blood rite she _is _a sister to me. I can't help it if I'm worried." Kagome sighed.

"She's done this before?" she asked. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Every time she gets wind of another Dark Tournament, she starts to train heavily. Not stopping until a few days before the Tournament starts. And that's only so she can get there on time." He sighed. "She has enough bottled up energy to be able to train for months without stopping, and that's what she does in times like these."

Kouga shook his head. "But I don't think what she is doing is healthy, even if she is able to safely train without stopping. She only started doing this after..." he trailed off not wanting to go to far.

"After what?" Yusuke asked curious.

"I'm not at liberty to tell outsiders that kind of information." Kouga said turning from the room. "If you need me Sesshomaru I'll be in the west training field." and with that he took off.

Hiei was deep in thought.

~_Well Hiei? What do you think it is?~_

_/Get out of my thoughts Fox before I make you regret it/_ Hiei growled back.

~_I was just curious. If you don't wish to tell me I won't pry~_ Kurama sighed. Yoko chose that moment to intervene in Kurama's thoughts.

*_I thought you wanted to know?*_

_~I do. But not if Hiei is going to bite my head off for asking.~_

*_Good point. Does this mean you have a plan?*_

Kurama stayed silent. Yoko sighed and gave up.

Hiei who was tired of the silence, got up and ran off.

"Hey where's the runt off to?" Kuwabara asked.

"I don't know but I don't think it's our business Kuwabara." Kurama said, watching Hiei run off in the direction of a nearby waterfall.

* * *

With Aurora...

Sighing Aurora sat down at the waters edge, staring at the waterfall in front of her. _Kouga is probably sufficiently worried about me right about now._ Sighing she started to get up. _One more run through my training shouldn't hurt_. Starting with her meditation, she started concentrating on her yoki and where it was flowing in her body. Once she was finished with her meditation, she started with her elemental control. Concentrating on the flow of the water she managed to harden it into ice. Letting it melt she moved on to her Earth control. Placing her hands on the ground, she brought them back up and with her several earth spikes. She was so focused on her training though that she failed to notice another presence in the area. After working on her Fire and Air control she started the last part of her exercises.

Going through her sword exercises, another blade hit hers. Looking up at who had managed to sneak up on her, a look of surprise came onto her face. "Hiei? Wha-" she didn't get to finish because he lifted his sword away and brought it back down. Blocking with her own sword, she understood.

They started sparring and soon realized that they had an audience. '_I think someone followed you here.'_ she smiled and they both halted for a moment. Letting her yoki flare up with her miko energy, she looked over at Hiei who had let his own yoki flare up. They both nodded and if anyone had blinked, they would have missed Hiei and Aurora start their spar.

Kagome sighed. "I hope they don't go on for days like they used to." she turned to Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama. "You three should start sparring with someone. They're gonna be a while." The boys nodded.

Just then they all felt another yoki in the area. A girl with long black hair walked into the clearing.

"They at it again Sess?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes they are."

Yusuke looked at the girl. "Who are you?"

The girl turned to him, her white tail swishing behind her. "I am Corona, Aurora and Kagome's younger sister, and you..." she trailed off when she saw Kurama. "BAKA KITSUNE!" she yelled pinning him to the ground. "I thought you were dead you baka! Don't even try and deny it's you Yoko I'd know that yoki anywhere." she growled getting off of him allowing Kurama to switch with Yoko.

"Corona?" everyone was shocked that he seemed to know her. Shaking his head he continued. "Corona I was killed before I could reach you and the others fighting Naraku. I managed to find a way to share a body with this boy and honestly I thought you were dead. I didn't even think to see if you were still alive because I was worried about the boy's mother." he replied.

Corona sighed then looked at her sister and Hiei who were still sparring. Shaking her head she said "Those two have a lot of issues to work out. This could take a while." she turned to Kurama. "You guys do know what I'm talking about right?"

Yusuke nodded. "That there was a misunderstanding and they both basically aren't willing to be the first to apologize or put it behind them?"

Corona shook her head. "Aurora has already said that she is done fighting with him. Now it is up to Hiei to truly put the past behind them and start moving forward." she turned to Yusuke. "So you know me but who are you?"

Kuwabara rubbed the back of his head. "I'm Kazuma Kuwabara."

"Yusuke Uremeshi. We're Spirit Detectives for Koenma. Hiei and Kurama are also on our team."

Corona laughed. "So Koenma is still bugging humans for help? Hmm, but you aren't human are you Yusuke? And Kuwabara you have a high spirit energy, I would say that somewhere in your ancestry there were very powerful monks."

"What do ya mean by that?" Yusuke asked confused.

"Exactly what it sounds like detective." she turned to Sesshomaru. "When they are done," she motioned to Aurora and Hiei, "Tell them that the Dark Tournament is starting in about a week." Sesshomaru nodded and Corona left the clearing changing into a white panther.

"Well this should be interesting." Kagome said watching the two sparring demons.

* * *

Gomen-neesai! I am soo sorry about the long wait but I'm a Senior in High School and classes have been hogging all of my time with homework! Stupid teachers. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter and I will be writing the next two and then posting them, before I do that however I will update my other stories! I'm graduating in about three weeks tis a scary thought.

Anyway R&R please! ^.^ and remember criticism is welcomed but flames will only be used to make my house warmer^.^ please don't flame and use constructive criticism.

Arigatou!


End file.
